The 79th Hunger Games!
by peeta's-buns-don't-lie
Summary: *CLOSED* The Hunger Games with a new twist from the Capitol. Submit a tribute, and may the odds be EVER in your favor! District 2 reaping coming soon!
1. Letter From the President

_Welcome to the 79th Hunger Games!_

* * *

Dear Panem,

As the Capitol, we all know you just adore the yearly Hunger Games. But we've had recent reports that the citizens of Panem have begun tired of the regular traditions of the Hunger Games. So, this year, the Capitol has decided that for every odd number Hunger Games from now on, will be slightly altered from its regular accord, as follows.

The chosen tributes from every other district will be put into two teams, named of something opposite of each other as choice from the Gamemakers (such as: day and night, fire and ice, etc). The teams will be chosen as an additional drawing, to make the teams mixed and equally chosen. The process of the games will be changed, also. Instead of everyone fighting against each other, the teams will fight. Once one team clears out the other team, the winning team will then split in half, and so on, until there is one winner. The team must work together until the other team is no more. Only then will the team be separated.

In addition, for the first year in history, we will be holding a pre-games ball/gala! Your escort will be one of your teammates, chosen by the Capitol (with _another _drawing). This is to celebrate the new customs of the Hunger Games, and will soon become a regular tradition. So bring your gowns, stylists, and escorts! (PS: we will be holding an optional short dance class for the ball, since you will participate in a special dance with only tributes on the floor).

We encourage tributes to volunteer for this Hunger Games, to test its success.

* * *

Fill out this profile, and you will have a chance at winning the games:

Full name:

Gender:

Age:

Career, or not:

Volunteer, or not (if volunteer, explain why):

Opinion of game change/opinion of Capitol:

Hair (color, length, and type):

Eye color:

Height:

Body type (broad, scrawny, etc):

Skin type (color):

Race:

District:

Occupation:

Personality:

Virtues:

Nickname (girl on fire, etc):

Weaknesses/Disadvantages:

Strengths/Advantages:

Best weapon:

Worst weapon:

Fears/Phobias:

Token:

Family:

Friends:

History/Heritage/Background:

Training score:

Training technique:

Interview technique:

Interview quote (optional):

Games technique:

Abilities:

Preferred clothing:

Chariot/First appearance clothes:

Ballgown/suit:

Reaping clothes:

Dance class (recommended; only for one hour):

Romance:

Cause of death (if you must be killed):

* * *

Thank you for participating in the new Hunger Games! May the odds be _ever _in your team's favor!

Signed,

_President Snow_


	2. Final Tribute List!

**District 1:**

**Male:** Trunt Young (15)

**Female:** Ciel Worthington (17)

**District 2:**

**Male:** Ryin Kevin Bolstred (16)

**Female:** Camille Drew (17)

**District 3:**

**Male**: Aaron McFadgen (17)

**Female:** Hallie Jameson (12)

**District 4:**

**Male:** Gray McCoy (16)

**Female:** Gerry Rains (17)

**District 5:**

**Male:** Tristan Rush (15)

**Female:** Laire May Sage (15)

**District 6:**

**Male:** Mace Parrish (14)

**Female:** Nellie Roster (13?)

**District 7:**

**Male**: Zacharyah Lynch (18)

**Female:** Mirajane Alberone (16)

**District 8**:

**Male: **Blaise Calder (15)

**Female**: Neyna Caren Alden (14)

**District 9:**

**Male:** Kaden Ash (16)

**Female:** Erisa Pang (14)

**District 10:**

**Male:** Colt Evans (17)

**Female:** Caraway Falls (14)

**District 11:**

**Male**: Damien Aldensson (17)

**Female:** Kayla Rihannon Copeland (15)

**District 12:**

**Male:** Cameron Nightwood (17)

**Female:** Corazon "Cory" Salamanca (13)

* * *

Finally, I have everyone! Let the games begin!

I might update tomorrow, depending on if we have a snowday or not. If we don't, then I won't update until the start of Christmas break which is Saturday for me. So, let it snow! :D

- Lexi.


	3. AN: Points for Supplies

I have decided to add a few things to help the tributes in this Hunger Games, because, of course, it'll be a bloodbath. The more gore the merrier, correct? Mwahahaha...

Anyway, for little helpful things here and there, each tribute will get 500 points each. These points will be used to send things to your tribute, such as supplies or food. You can send me a review saying what to send them, and every time you send them something, your points level will go down by how much I price the item as. Choose wisely! Here are the things you can send, to prevent improbable requests (such as a Bazooka or a nuclear bomb or something). You may only choose two items from the weapons, by the way, to prevent a player having 100000 weapons. And, of course, you may only request for one thing at a time.

* * *

**Weapons:**

- Sword** (40)**

- Bow and Arrow, with quiver. **(50)**

- Full supply of arrows (12 count) **(20)**

- Axe **(40)**

- Javelin **(30)**

-Spear **(30)**

- Knife **(25)**

- Dagger (yes, knife and dagger are different, a dagger is longer) **(30)**

- Scythe **(50)**

- Darts **(30)**

- _Poisonous _darts (awesome, by the way) **(40)**

- Two-ended sword (looks like this: _.._ I guess?) **(60)**

- Tranquilizer (make enemies fall asleep up to 24 hours) **(50)**

- Other (tell me what it is, and NO GUNS... people these days...) **(the price depends on what you pick)**

**

* * *

**

**Food:**

- Full meal (breakfast lunch or dinner?) **(30)**

- Snack (tell me what) **(20)**

- A book about edible and non-edible plants (we don't want a repeat of the Foxface incident, now do we?) **(40)**

- Water purifying tablets (four count) **(40)**

- Two loafs of bread **(20)**

- A week supply of food for two people. **(120)**

**

* * *

**

**Medicine:**

- Bandages (2 rolls) **(30)**

- Burn medication **(30)**

- Aloe ointment **(20)**

- Infection medicine **(40)**

- Pain pills **(30)**

- Book of plants and herbs to be used for medicine **(50)**

- Iodine (full supply) **(30)**

- Sleeping syrup **(20)**

**

* * *

**

**Supplies:**

- Sleeping bag **(50)**

-Tent (pre-camouflaged) **(80)**

- Matches (10 count) **(40)**

- Lighter **(30)**

- Gasoline **(30)**

- Rope **(10)**

- Jacket **(40)**

- Blanket **(60)**

- Bait (50 worms count) **(30)**

- Pair of clothes, fitted to your tribute's liking (including socks, shoes, shirt, and pants) **(60)**

- Fishing Pole **(30)**

**

* * *

**

**Home Comforts (don't ask how they're powered...):**

- Heater **(70)**

- Fan **(20)**

- Walkie-Talkies (6 count) **(70)**

- GPS, programmed to games arena **(90)**

- Cell phone (to contact allies only) **(100)**

- Mountain Bike **(200)**

- Ladder **(30)**

- Portable Bed **(100)**

- Hairbrush **(20)**

- Conditioner/Shampoo/Body Soap **(30)**

- Toothbrush/toothpaste **(20)**

- Small boat/paddles **(70)**

- Shovel **(10)**

- Cart/wagon **(50)**

- Pillow **(20)**

- Facial Wash **(20)**

- Case of cosmetics (for those girly girls) **(30)**

- Solar-powered oven **(60)**

**

* * *

**

Okay! There you go! Please note that if you run out of points, or you need more, you will earn points the further you stay in the game. So good luck, may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!

- Lexi

(PS: Only to be requested when games have started. And I need ideas for the battleground/arena, if you can suggest something for me? I have an idea, about the snowy peak of a mountain, or an underground tunnel with little hiding spaces. Still, suggest away, in a review or message!)


	4. District One: Shocked

.:Chapter One:.

..::District One::..

...:::Shocked:::...

...::::Ciel Worthington, Trunt Young::::...

* * *

The District One engine train roared to a lurching stop on the loading deck, where hundreds of Capitol pedestrians waited for the tributes' arrival. They immediately started screaming and clapping in cheering at such a loud volume, Ciel could catch every whoop let out by the mob that huddled before them. They were looking at the train door expectantly, so she knew they couldn't see her, at least. She still wasn't over the shock of her name being called. It was better than her sister's name, but it was still as devastating.

Trunt, her fellow District One tribute, kept himself alone in his room. He hadn't even come out for breakfast, even when their mentors, Radley and Addie, went to see him. She couldn't blame him, even if he had probably been training all his life, since he had volunteered. She wondered who she was up against exactly, and shuddered. She didn't want to think about the Games then. Instead she thought of home. She fingered her diamond necklace, a gift from her father, which would now be her token in the arena. Its smooth surface calmed her, and it reminded her of the top of a still ocean.

She stared longingly at the crowd, so oblivious to how she may be feeling. Excited? Honored? Try distraught, scared, and horrified, just like the twenty-three others, some of whom she might have to kill herself. She decided she shouldn't talk to any of them. It was better for her if she didn't even know their names, much less make an alliance. But, since she had barely any fighting skills, it would probably be the best for her- until she was brutally slaughtered, anyway.

She glared disgustingly at the onlookers before turning away from the smudged train window. She glanced around for Radley or maybe Addie, but they probably had begun their luck in fishing Trunt out of his room again. She didn't feel like facing anyone then, really. She just wanted to huddle in a corner and cry until she finally accepted the fact she most likely had less than a week to live, just like her family was at home. She could almost here her two little sisters, Seraphina and Juliette, wailing, while picturing her father and mother comforting them as best as they could.

She sucked back the tears that welled in her eyes and straightened up when she heard three sets of footsteps coming down the corridor. She put on a healthy smile of confidence as Addie and Radley sauntered out into the lobby of the train, with Trunt close behind them. A bitter look was on his face when he looked at Ciel, and she could tell he had many achievements he intended to accomplish during the games, including getting rid of her.

She huffed out a breath of air, grimacing, trying to forget about Trunt and his dominant attitude. "Well? Can we get this over with, before the crowd comes _looking _for us?"

Addie sighed, brushing her wavy russet hair behind her ear. She wouldn't meet anyone's eyes, and Ciel suddenly wondered how such a frail, gentle woman like Addie could've won the games. Pure luck, she was sure, which she herself would need a lot of.

"Let's get you to the next train," Radley said. "Your style teams are already waiting on board."

"Oh, goody!" Ciel squealed with fake excitement.

Trunt kept silent, but he couldn't help but smirk. It wasn't exactly his way of living, but anything to win the approval of his family back in the Victor's Village. He clenched his fist, and felt the onyx ring stab his palm. It gave him a new sensation of confidence; it gave him a hunger to win. Not just the endurance.

He could almost hear the coins being dropped as his own father bet on him for champion. It gave him confidence, though, and he felt strong to know his father depended on him. He was sure to win this, and he'd finally triumph over his older brother, Tristian, the family favorite, and he'd get to see his three endearing sisters again. He was determined not for it to be a goodbye, even if it meant ending innocent lives he couldn't help.

Addie clapped her hands together once, sending a slapping echo throughout the train car and snapping Trunt out of his reverie. She smiled half-heartedly and decided she better not say any more. She waved her hand for the others to follow, and Ciel and Trunt did, with Radley close behind them. Ciel wasn't excited to be plunged into a growing crowd, but with the help of the others they snaked their way through it in the direction of the next loading deck.

"Why do have to change trains? Is it really necessary?" Ciel muttered while Radley pushed the crowd from the train door.

"Oh, yes," Addie replied smoothly. "The crowds have become so crazy over the last few years that we've had to change trains a few times. I guess it seemed necessary to Snow."

Ciel just shrugged and crossed her arms stubbornly, thinking how Snow was just trying to be unreasonable, whereas Trunt showed no emotion.

Radley nodded at Addie to lead then to their prep team cars, where they would be primped and repaired until absolutely no flaw was left on their skin, where they'd be airbrushed and dressed and all of the above.

"Follow me!" Addie tweeted cheerfully, practically grabbing the two teenagers by the arm and tugging them along. Otherwise, neither of them would've followed her, anyways.

They passed many doors that led to their temporary rooms, bathrooms, numerous kitchens and supply closets, mini kitchens for midnight snacks, pointless rooms with chairs and couches and vases of flowers, until they finally reached the back of the train.

It came to a wide hallway, which forked off in five directions that all stopped short with a large door. Ciel and Trunt both looked at Addie for guidance, letting out a high pitch giggle.

"Ciel," said Addie, grabbing a hold of Ciel's shoulders, who tried shrugging her away. She turned a frustrated Ciel to face the right wing of the hallway. "Those two doors are all you. The first one"-she pointed-"is bathing, spa, waxing, and nails. The other one is attire and makeup."

"Then what's the middle door for?" Ciel asked, trying not to count how many questions she asked already.

"That's pictures." Radley came up behind us, and we all jumped, causing him to chuckle. "Where both of you will go after you're done. We'll have a photo shoot with your chariot outfits, and then after that at eleven are the team drawings, straight after the chariot entrance."

Trunt couldn't help but groan. "Let's get this over with." He tromped over to his first room, where his prep team practically screamed with delight, even behind closed doors.

Ciel looked at the door like it was about to burst in flames, before she decided it was better not to ask another question. She sauntered through the doors reluctantly, putting on a look of dismay.

* * *

Final District One chapter... Thank Jesus.

As you may tell, I don't exactly write much on the weekend, or I don't post, anyway. I'm currently reading Mockingjay (no spoilers, please!) but unfortunately I already know the majority of what happens, thanks to stinkin' Wikipedia. (FINNICK DIES, WTF? *sad face*)

Well. Enjoy, criticize, flame, do what you will.

- Lexi.


End file.
